


A Touch of the Fingertips

by melchimaus



Series: Precious Secrets [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchimaus/pseuds/melchimaus
Summary: A little romance on a cold evening.





	A Touch of the Fingertips

“Unbelievable,” Katniss muttered. Peeta held the door open for her as she exited the bar. She turned and slipped her arm through his, and they began the walk back to their apartment.

“Not a fan of public proposals?” he asked, tilting his head to tap her temple lightly.

“They’re so manipulative.” She shook her head. “There’s no way you can say no to someone in public.”

“I doubt they would have proposed if they thought the other person would say no.”

“You’re such a romantic.” She pushed against his hip, urging him closer to the glass window of the building they were passing. “I bet your sketchbook is filled with wedding cake designs just like that one.”

Peeta gasped audibly. “How dare you? My cakes are _much_ better than those ones.” He smiled at her, then stopped to examine them more closely.

“Do the flowers not match?” she joked, pointing toward a white tiered cake rimmed with red roses.

Peeta shook his head and continued walking. “No, they’re too generic. Anyone can add flowers and hearts to a cake. Wedding cakes should be personal, made with the couple in mind.”

She wondered if he had already designed their wedding cake. The thought made her blush. They weren’t even engaged yet; then again, they’d been dating for three years, and had been living together for the past year. She couldn’t imagine anyone else knowing her as deeply as Peeta knew her; nor did she think she’d be able to open herself up to anyone else. Instinctively, she shuffled closer to him, and lay her head on his shoulder.

“Thinking about our wedding?” Peeta murmured, and her head shot back up.

“No,” she said, a little too loudly. “I mean –”

“Relax, Katniss.” He stopped and turned to face her. “I’m happy the way we are.” He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she wound her hands around his neck, pulling him in.

“Crap!” Peeta tensed then jerked out of her hold.

Her eyes widened. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” His eyes sparkled with mirth as he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s just… your hands are _freezing_.”

Katniss looked down at her outstretched palms and wiggled her fingers. “I feel fine.”

Peeta shook his head and reached for one of her hands, rubbing it between his. “Let’s get you home.”

“You’re just unnaturally hot,” she retorted, then bit her lip.

“You say the sweetest things,” he replied with a grin. He reached over to cup her face for another kiss. “How can your cheeks be so warm while your fingers feel like icicles?”

She glared at him playfully and snuck her other hand under his jacket and sweater, placing it flat against his stomach. He yelped. “Maybe you want to sleep on the couch tonight if I’m so frigid?”

“Not a chance.” He pulled her back towards him, one arm around her shoulders, the other holding her wrists, and began to pepper her face with kisses, while she scowled and pretended to resist. “This just means I need to share my supernatural warmth with you.”

*

After a _very_ invigorating shower, Katniss searched through their shared closet, looking for one of Peeta’s hoodies. It wasn’t anything special, just a random purchase on a cold day a few years back, but it was incredibly soft, and seemed to have absorbed Peeta’s scent more than his other clothing. Spotting it, she pulled it out, and upset the stack of sweaters it was lodged in. She took a moment to inhale deeply, then knelt down to clean up her mess.

She gathered the clothes into a neater pile and began to refold them. As she pressed the shirt against her torso to flatten it, her hand ran over a lump near her abdomen. She shook the shirt out again. Nothing.

Slowly, Katniss reached into the pocket in front of her hoodie and pulled out a small box.

She thought she knew what was in it. In fact, she was certain. Should she open it? Put it back into the pocket? Change into something else so Peeta wouldn’t realize it had been discovered?

“You found it.”

Katniss whipped around, clutching the box to her chest. “I –” Her mind raced, searching for an excuse, but none made it to her mouth. “I – yes.”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t until closer to our anniversary.” His tone was light, and he was smiling. “Well, not at all would’ve been better.” He walked toward her, wearing only a towel around his waist, and plucked the box from her hands, opening it.

“Peeta –”

“It’s not a proposal,” he assured her. He looked down at the box, then into her eyes. Katniss swallowed. “It was just… perfect for you. So, I bought it.” He turned the box around.

It was a ring, the silver band adorned with small, delicate leaves, like a wreath, which nestled a small white pearl.

“Peeta…” She reached for it, and gingerly picked it up. A silver chain, hidden in the lining, dangled as she pulled it out.

Peeta took the chain, undid the clasp, then reached behind her neck. “I know you can’t wear a ring while doing construction work,” he explained. He swept her hair out of the way and she shivered. “So, I thought you could wear it as a necklace – if you like it.”

“I love it.” She slid her index finger through the ring, lifting it towards the light. She twisted it slowly, admiring the way the stones in the leaves sparkled. She looked up into Peeta’s eyes again, and they were even brighter.

“Good,” he said, and kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she replied, and the towel fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Everlarkers! I'm sandyeyes on Tumblr if you want to chat :)


End file.
